grimstruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Book 1: Rota Fortunae
Plot At 7 Ancient turns of age, a Royal from the kingdom of Nex, Cruentus Fate, is sold to the brothel by her father and separated from her close brother, Abyssus. Their father intends to have Fate raised under the care of the Madam Fortuna so she may become a 'proper wife' by the time she is an adult. After making an attempt of escaping with her brother to the Capital, Fate is confronted by the Madam Fortuna who promises to take care of her and tell her about her real meaning in the world, to be the Future Heiress of Mu. In order to save her brother and restore balance to the Empire, Fate agrees to undergo training as a courtesan while she searches for a better approach to overthrowing her father's rule. Although her initial plan entails following through with the arrangement and murdering the king, she is coerced to assist the Madam Fortuna and the faction she supports, the Rebellion, instead by rallying the neighboring prince, Hero, into the group. Unfortunately, Fate is blind-sided by her mother figure and her allies in this arrangement and given no indicator of Hero's ailments or behavior. She simply goes out on a limb in order to survive. Symbolism The others of the story have made many references on their site about including symbolism both in their stories and in the cover work for the books. They describe their hints as 'breadcrumbs' which have been scattered in plain sight for readers to find and these crumbs are believed to lead to the answers to the series mysteries. Some repetitive symbolism seen throughout their art and writing include: the color red, mirrors, trees, black smoke, space, moths, and light and dark (yin and yang.) They are said to work closely with their cover artist, Briana Hertzog, in designing the cover work for each book and have admitted to placing very overt clues and symbolism for each piece. Ending The ending of ''Rota Fortunae ''leads up to the start of the following book with Fate approaching Akira in the first floor Capital study and asking what he believes is the real role of the Spinner. This follows Hero's departure from Nex as he begins his studies away from home to make better relations with the other kingdoms and their rulers before succeeding as the next High King. Characters Trivia * Rota Fortunae was first introduced as ''the Fall of Nex ''which featured all three books of the first arc, the Tainted, in one. This book launched in September of 2012 later to be revised, rewritten, and divided into smaller portions. * The cover of Rota Fortunae presents the sealing mask for the Tainted, the journal Ulnaire, and symbolism for the Spinner which are all pivotal parts of the first arc plot. Each cover also presents limbs of a tree which are said to hold some relevance to the official series plot which has not yet been revealed. Category:Grims' Truth Category:Briana Hertzog Category:Cruentus Fate Category:Isu Yin Category:Fae Yang Category:Caeles Hero Category:Abyssus Category:Rota Fortunae Category:Ignis Fortunae Category:Cruentus Neco